You Don't Say!
70s Intro: "Today, (insert celebrities' names) are here with us today on YOU DON'T SAY! Now here's your host, TOM KENNEDY/JIM PECK!!!! A game show where celebrities help contestants guess famous names. Premise This was a game where celebrities gave incomplete sentences to the contestants (so-called because they cannot finish them). The missing end words were supposed to sound like part of a famous name; it cannot be the correct name or even part of it. And all the contestants have to do is to say the right name by sounding the missing end words out. For example, if the name were George Burns, one such simple clue would be: "The Grand Canyon is Arizona's biggest __________." The clue word would be "gorge". 60s NBC Version Two teams of two players (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) competed in this version. Celebrity partners took turns giving incomplete sentences to their contestant partners in order to get them to say the famous name. Each celebrity can give no more than three clues (six in total). After each sentence, the player in control had ten seconds to say the right word & right name, during that time the celebrity cannot speak out but can gesture if he/she needs to. If the name was not guessed after the sixth clue, the name was given & thrown out. Each correct answer scored the team a point. The first team to score three points won the game, $100 to the winning contestant, and a chance to face the Bonus Board. ydsname.jpg|Pat Carroll giving her partner a clue. YDSDISCRIBE.jpg|Tina Cole giving her partner a clue. ydsguesswho.jpg|Guess Who? unknownname.jpg|Unknown name. Bonus Board At the Bonus Board, there were three hidden clues (top, middle & bottom) to one more name. Each clue had a blank space with a number on it, to indicate what part of the name the end word sounded like. The winning team selected which clue to reveal and then took a guess. Anytime the team guessed the name the winning contestant won some money. Guessing on the first clue was worth $300, guessing the second was worth $200, and the third was worth $100. In addition, if the team won the game in a "blitz" (3-0 score) and guessed the Bonus Board name in one clue, the winning contestant not only won $400 total, but also a new car. All Bonus Board puzzles were sent in by home viewers, who won a prize just by having it revealed on the show. At one point, the home viewers won a bigger prize should they be solved in a "blitz" game. ydsbonusboard1.JPG|Bonus Board 1. ydsbonusboard2.5.jpg|Bonus Board 2. ydsbonusboard3.JPG|Bonus Board 3. ---- Players stayed on the show until they won seven games or lost twice during the daytime shows. In the nighttime version, two players competed for the entire show; the player with the most money at the end of the evening also won a trip. 1975 ABC Version This version came to pass just to compete with the new version of Goodson-Todman's Match Game on CBS. In this version two contestants faced a panel of four celebrities. Just like the original, the celebrities were shown a famous name of a person, place or thing. The contestants took turns picking off panelists afterwhich the ones who were chosen gave incomplete sentences to get the contestant in control to say the ending word which will hopefully lead that contestant to the correct name. The contestant in control had five seconds to guess the word and hopefully the name, but if that contestant couldn't come up with the right name, the opposing contestant took a turn picking another panelist with the same rules applying. Each celebrity must play once before a contestant is allowed to pick a celebrity again. Each correct answer was now worth money instead of points to the contestants. The first clue was worth $200, and decreased by $50 for each new clue to the same name. The first player to reach $500 or more won the game and the right to play the new bonus round. Yds75contestantstom.jpg|The Players yds75panel.jpg|The Panel yds75describe.jpg|A Player trying to guess a word from our panel. The New Bonus Round In the new bonus round, the process was reversed. For now it is the winning contestant giving the sentences to the celebrities and the celebrities trying to guess the names. The winning contestant can give no more than six clues (originally five) to up to four names and each time a celebrity gave the right name, the contestant won some money. The first correct name was worth $500, doubling for the next two clues, and all four was worth $5,000. But if the winning contestant can get the panel to say all four names using the first four clues, the jackpot was doubled to $10,000. But if a panelist failed to say the name on the final clue, the money the contestant won was lost, which was why he/she had the option to stop and keep the cash. yds75endgame1.jpg|A player trying make a panelist say a word. yds75endgame2.jpg|Bonus Board 4. yds75win10k.jpg|$10,000 winner here! ---- Like the original daytime version, players stayed on the show until lost twice, only this time championship players retired undefeated if they won more than $20,000. 1978 Syndicated Version Three years after the cancellation of the ABC version with Tom Kennedy, still a new version came around with new host Jim Peck. The format was mostly the same as the ABC version, except that two sets of two new contestants played the game during one week. The first two played Monday & Tuesday, and the other two played Wednesday & Thursday. The two highest scores from the first four days returned to play Friday. The scoring format reverted back to points for this version. Each correct answer (no matter how many clues were given) was worth one point, and the first player to score five points or the player with the most points when time was called won the game. If the game ended in a tie, the player who guessed names in the fewest amount of clues was declared the winner. For the first four days, each correct answer was worth $100; but on Friday shows the amount was doubled to $200. The money payoffs did not reflect the final scores. Just like always, the winner of the game played the bonus round. YDS78players.JPG|The Players. YDS78panel.JPG|The Panel. Bonus Round The bonus round was played the same way as the ABC version, even the payoffs for each of the first three correct answers were the same; but the maximum number of clues was reduced back to five. The difference here is that getting the panel to say all four names no matter how many clues it took them was worth a flat $5,000 on the first four shows of the week. For Friday shows each week, bonus round winners won $10,000 in prizes. YDS78bonusboard.JPG|Bonus Board 5. Jim & the champion are ready to go. Music 1975, 1978 - "Downwind Theme" by Stan Worth Trivia In all versions most of the time and like in most word communication game shows, the home audience was shown the name the contestants/celebrities were going for. But on some names, the home audience would not be shown the name, prompting them to play along with those who were trying to guess the name. Those type of names were called "Guess Who?"s Goodson-Todman Productions tried to sue Andrews-Yagemann Productions, because the original was all too similar to the G-T's Password. Goodson-Todman Productions didn't win the lawsuit, but a tiny modification was made to prevent this from happening again. The change was that Tom's podium was moved to the left end of the playing table. ydsprelawsuitset.jpg|Ey! This looks like Password! ydspostlawsuitset.jpg|Never fear! Tom's podium moved to the left. Tagline "Remember, it's not what you say that counts, it's what You Don't Say!" - Tom Kennedy & Jim Peck (1963-1979) Links Rules for all three versions of You Don't Say Pages about the Tom Kennedy versions are included here You Don't Say '75 @ Game Shows '75 Category:Puzzle Category:Panel Game Category:Celebrity Category:NBC shows Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Ralph Andrews Productions Category:Revivals Category:1963 premieres Category:1979 endings